The Start of Something Klainemazing
by sparkinyoureyes123
Summary: A twist on how Kurt and Blaine met, something different. Kurt thought he was the only openly gay teen in Lima, Ohio. But he learns that he was mistaken, how will it play out?
1. Chapter 1

**So people may or may not hate me for this, not too sure. Okay so Kurt is still in the closet about his sexuality, even though everyone in glee club pretty much know of his affection for Finn. But what will happen when a gorgeous curly haired boy auditions for New Directions? Set in the beginning of their junior year.**

**A/N; This is my first fic for Glee and my second fic ever. Reviews are gladly taken, and I'll take constructive criticism. **

**And so it begins...**

Kurt is sitting in his usual chair in the choir room, the back. Fixing his eyes on his perfectly manicured nails, he ignores Mr. Schuester and Rachel incessant talking. Growing bored of his nails he glances over at his crush, the gorgeous Finn Hudson. Too bad he's kind of caveman and doesn't realize his mistake with Rachel and that girls suck (except for Mercedes) and just come out of the closet.

He should really follow his own advice sometimes...

With all this talk going inside his own head he almost misses the utterly gorgeous man walk through. Kurt immediately sits erect and his affixated on this boy. His eyes are this kind of hazel-y goodness, he's as short as a hobbit though, but Kurt can make do with that. And his hair, ohmygod, his curls, he can already imagine himself running his hands through it as he- woah woah, what the fuck is he thinking? He could very well be straight.

"Hey guys, my name is Blaine Anderson, I just transferred here from Dalton Academy. I heard you guys were pretty good and I'd though I'd try out if it's okay with you?" Blaine gestures toward Mr. Schue.

"Hell you could strip naked right here babycakes." Santana says, as per usual.

"Uhm, I'm sorry... I kinda don't, well you know..." Blaine blushes. Yup this boy is almost too gay to function.

"Blaine, we'd be delighted if you'd sing for us. We could always use a new member." Mr. Schuester gestures towards the center of the room for Blaine to woo the entirety of New Directions with his powerful vocals. .

"Okay, well I'd like to sing... Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, does your accompanist know the song?" Brad shakes his head in approval and gestures for Blaine to start.

Well holy shit, this boy has some talent, and his voice is making me swoon. Okay, I officially think I've found the only other openly gay kid in Lima, Ohio.

The choir room errupts into applause and a chorus of "woo-hoo's" and whistles. Kurt cannot help but stare in awe at this beautiful specimen of man. "Blaine, welcome to McKinley High's New Directions! As you know we're gearing up for Sectionals, so we'll be busy learning new numbers and extra rehearsals, you ready?"

Blaine smiles hugely and almost screams, "I was born ready", soliciting laughter from the rest of the Glee club. Kurt looks around seeing where there was an open seat so that Blaine wouldn't sit next to him, but as luck would have it, the only open seat is next to Kurt. Kurt hears footsteps coming his way and he tries to slide his chair towards the edge of the tier, but he's already there. _Fuck _Kurt murmurs under his breath. This is going to be an extremely difficult kid for the first openly gay kid of Lima, Ohio._ Or so he thought. _

"Hi, you must be...?" Blaine looks at Kurt with a questioning smile on his face.

Kurt puts on his best bitch face and says, "Kurt Hummel." With so much swag, it almost hurts.

**Okay okay, I know it's a bit rough, and don't kill me for changing how they met, you all know how curious you are. Give me tidbits of advice (: **

**Follow me on tumblr for updates of this fanfic. chilloutskank . tumblr . com**

without the spaces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I was looking over the last chapter and I realized, I had a bunch of grammatical errors. I'll be more diligent next time :P Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer. And I'll try to switch up different point of views between Kurt and Blaine. Only I would slip Darren's name in there -_-, oh well it's fixed! Thank you HobbitatHogwarts!**

After glee club rehearsal, Kurt walks to his car and is surprised to find Mercedes there waiting for him, with some look on her face. "Kurt Hummel, are you or are you not going to talk to that fine piece of man?" Mercedes has her hand on her hip, oh shit, she's staring me down, fuck.

"'Cedes, I don't even know if I can, he makes me nervous, today he asked me what grade I was in and I responded with 'hnng'. I'm sounding like those Harry Potter fangirls."

"Kurt, I swear, you will not leave until you get his phone number, oh and fair warning he's walking this way now and I have your keys so you can't leave." Mercedes replies with a huge smile on her face in preparation for Blaine, but with Kurt's back toward him, he doesn't know that Blaine is right behind him.

"Mercedes, I swear, if you do not give me my keys back-"

"Hey Blaine!" Mercedes says, hoping that she can cut off Kurt in time.

"Hey Kurt! Hey Mercedes!" _Ohmygodohmygod, he remembers my name._

Kurt shoots Mercedes daggers and a mouthful of "Fuck you Mercedes", before he turns around to greet Blaine, "Hey Blaine."

"Man, this school is kind of rough, so many cliques and whatnot. I'm not used to it. Well, at least I'm not getting evil glares for being gay." _Hallelujah, _this year is getting better.

"Really? That's just them being nice, you haven't encountered Karofsky yet, and you hopefully never will, he got expelled last year." Kurt hopes Blaine doesn't ask why, he doesn't want to scare the new beautiful _gay _man off just yet.

"Nah, if anything I'll scare him off with my charmingly good looks and hobbit-like shortness." Kurt snorts at this comment and has to bite back the laughter. "Hey guys, wanna go to get some coffee and something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, give me your number I'll text you the address to the Lima Bean" Kurt assumes that Blaine is new and doesn't really know where everything is

"Well, even though I already know the Lima Bean, I'll still give you my number" Blaine says with a wink and Kurt feels the traitorous blush spread across his cheeks. They exchange phone numbers and return to their respective cars.

"Hey uh, Kurt, mind if I hitch a ride with you, I walked to school since I live like 5 minutes away?"

"Sure, Blaine, n-n-no pr-problem." Oh shit, Kurt feels his nerves coming, how is he going to drive to the Lima Bean without looking at those gorgeous eyes. They hop into Kurt's car and settle on a simple radio station playing the Top 40's, even though it isn't his usual show tunes, Kurt doesn't mind. Well, at least, when Blaine starts fumbling with the CD changer, mumbling something about being bored with the same music on all the time, the song Kurt was playing "Part of Your World", Little Mermaid is one of his favorites. He's surprised when Blaine turns up the volume and starts belting out the lyrics. Kurt smiles at this new kid, and wonders...

Kurt turns down the radio to ask his new friend a question, "Hey Blaine, why'd you transfer to McKinley? Dalton has it's zero tolerance policy, and McKinley fails to enforce it." Kurt has a questioning look on his face.

"Well, I moved here after my parents split up, and even though my mom did get some money out of it, the commute from Lima to Dalton was a bit much so my mom decided to pull me out of Dalton. And to be honest, I quite like it here. Dalton was so sheltered from the rest of the world, and I like not having to wear uniform, the blazer's were uncomfortable."

Kurt is drawn in to Blaine's warm voice and his kind demeanor. "Oh okay, I understand. Do you still get to see your dad at least?" Blaine gets this pained look on his voice.

"Only sometimes, I mean I miss him and all, but he was always so busy with his work, that I've grown used to him not being there." Kurt feels sorry for asking the wrong question, maybe he was treading on thin ice. He decides to turn up the music and offer a kind smile to his new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Okay so for the sake of making writing easier, I'm just going to make Kurt openly gay, and the Karofsky drama has already happened. This will be the last chapter. I have thoughts brewing for another story :)**

Kurt and Blaine arrive tot he Lima Bean and Kurt feels his phone vibrate with the arrival of a new text:

_Hey boo, I will not be joining you for this lovely coffee date, I however do expect full coverage of this tonight. Have fun! Xoxo- 'Cedes._

Kurt replies back:

_Mercedes! This is most definitely not a date. I hate you for not showing up. -_- No hugs and kisses for you!_

Kurt puts his phone away and hops out of his car. "It looks like Mercedes can't make it, something came up with her mom or whatever."

"Aww, that sucks. Oh well, looks like it will just be you and I."

_You and I. Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt. _I can already hear the rest of his friends making jokes about Kurt finally finding someone. He can hear Puck going "Dudes! Make out!" They walk inside to the familiar smell of coffee and the warm décor of the place.

"Hey Kurt what do you like to drink?"

"Blaine, I can pay-"

"Shut up dummy, I'm paying."

"Oh fine", Kurt pouted towards Blaine, "I'll have a grande non fat mocha".

"And I'll have a medium drip".

_Fast forward to later on in the week._

Kurt could really honestly get used to this, daily coffee trips with Blaine, making fun of Rachel's antics in rehearsal, watching Disney musicals with Blaine. Lately, most of his activities involved Blaine. Like really how much more perfect could he get?

_Blaine's perspective (only for a bit) (after a month or so has passed.)_

I don't know what to think. I suck miserably at romance and I certainly cannot say how I feel for this kid. And it's only been like a week? Seriously? I have never been this much of a mess. Everyday feels like the new best day of my life. Everyday, I would find something more to love about Kurt. I am going to have to plan an amazing song for Kurt.

After glee rehearsal I found Mercedes by her usual spot near the lockers. "Hey Mercedes you have a second? I really need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Blaine, no problem, what's up?"

"Well you see, I kinda sorta really like Kurt, a lot actually. And I don't know how to express my feelings for him in words, so I'd like to sing it to him at Glee rehearsal.. One day, maybe within the next day or so?" I hope she likes this idea, she knows Kurt the best out of anyone here.

"Blaine, honey, I think you could sing the Barney theme song and Kurt would be all over it... and you", she says this with wink, "but in all seriousness, if there is any song that you and Kurt have had a special moment to or something, then sing that, he remembers things like that. It's the little things with Kurt. Believe it or not, he's not much for huge displays, be simple, yet bold. He'll love it."

I know just what to sing to him, "Thanks Mercedes! You have been an amazing help."

(later in the week)

I have been working night and day at this, rearranging the song and making it absolutely perfect, shortening it down so as to not take up too much time of precious rehearsal. Mr. Schuester and the rest of Glee club, minus Kurt obviously, seemed completely on board with this. They even offered to sing a little bit back up. I declined though, I just wanted this to be Kurt and I, and no one else.

Today was the day though, the day I would profess my feelings for Kurt.

_Kurt's point of vi,_

Hmm.. Everyone's been acting kind of funny lately, especially Blaine. I've been seeing less and less of him. He claims to be busy working on school work and some special number that Mr. Schue had asked him to work on for Sectionals. Blaine is apparently some master whiz at arranging music. Big deal. Oh well, looks like rehearsals starting, guess I should start paying attention to Mr. Schuester... Or just the back of Blaine's gorgeous curls, which wait. Where in the hell is that goofball?

"Well fellow members of Glee club, as all of you know, today is that day." With emphasis on the "that day". Kurt is very confused. Why was he not informed on some special day but everyone else has? And an even better question, where the hell was Blaine? He hadn't received any text message nor any phone call the previous night.

And then, he walked in. With his hair gelled and his clothes were impeccably chosen, it looked like something Kurt would wear. And those jeans, unf, those tight jeans were doing wonders for his ass. And then his warm voice filled the room, and Kurt just about melted, right in the middle of the choir room.

"So, today, I'm making a move and I'm being bold. I'm making it known. Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. You move me, Kurt." Ohmygod, is this happening, the guy I've be fawning over for the past few month or whatever, it felt like a lifetime, is confessing his reciprocated feelings, for me? And then out of nowhere a guitar appeared and the familiar chords of his favorite song from his favorite musical filled the room, "Part of Your World". He could feel himself tearing up, Blaine had remembered, their first coffee trip, and Blaine had turned up the volume and Kurt and Blaine had sung together, their voices perfectly matching and swirling around each other.

So has Blaine sung the last verse, Kurt joined in and in perfect harmony, together the sang, "Part of that world". And then something else, huge happened. Something so marvelous and spectacular.

_Blaine's point of view._

Oh my gosh, this could not have gone any better. Kurt joined in together and they had a moment, where sparks flew. And they weren't even touching. But Blaine knew what he had to. He needed to be close to Kurt, to hear his breath and to hear his heartbeat.

_Kurt's point of view._

Oh my god, he's looking at me, and he has this look in his eyes. And oh man, he's walking my way and he's looking at me. It's like it's only him and I in this room. And oh if it were true, the things they would do. And oh my god he's leaning down over me and he's got my hand.

_Together._

The feel of his lips crashing into mine in a slow, yet passionate kiss, as the rest of glee club erupts into an applause.

_Blaine: _I like you.

_Kurt: _I like you, too.


End file.
